


Take a Break

by SangriaKisses



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: Shikamaru has been working in his office all day, it's up to Temari to get him to relax and take a break.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty plot bunny led to this. Some plotless, sometimes sweet, self-indulgent smut.

Shikamaru rubbed his eyes tired from staring at these never-ending reports. He couldn’t help but miss the days when he was a lazy cloud watching kid with no goals or aspirations in life. Things were easier then. He had to become responsible and become the Hokage's adviser. If his younger self could see him now. 

It was a necessary evil. He needed to finish and send off this report then he’d have a full three days off. Shikadai was with his uncles in Suna so he and Temari had the weekend to themselves. It had been a while since they both had time off between him constantly working and her going on missions. He’d been holed up in his office for most of the day typing out this report. They needed this time so he needed to finish.

“Baby?”

Shikamaru looked up hearing his wife call for him. He just stared at her feeling his mouth dry. She smirked making her way towards him the sheer robe doing little to cover her tanned flesh. 

He opened his arms up so that she could straddle his lap. “It’s late.” She whispered layering kisses along his collarbone. His hands rubbed up and down her back warming her skin. ‘Damnit, I should have finished this sooner.” He thought regretfully before placing his hands back on the keyboard.

After having breakfast together he got to work immediately. She’d been coming into his office throughout the day being terribly distracting. Each time with fewer and fewer clothes. She’d drop off some snacks or a drink for him. In one visit she had wordlessly massaged his shoulders. She knew exactly what she was doing and it took all of his restraint and training to complete the task at hand. 

‘Fuck.’ He swore feeling her move against him while he tried to finish typing out his report. 

“I have to send this off to Naruto.” He explained while she pushed his jacket off his shoulders. She pouted and the expression on his ordinarily stern Princess was distracting.

“You work too much, I wanted to play.” 

“I swear I’m almost done.” He tried to appease her kissing her softly he tried to pull away but her lips chased him. “Shika…” she moaned feeling his hands wrap around her waist but rather than to pull her closer it was to push her back. 

She sent him an upset look. “5 minutes.” He promised. She crossed her arms but all it did was draw his attention towards her barely covered breast. 

“Fine, you work. I’ll distract myself.” She grumbled resting her face against his neck. She seemed appeased if not slightly miffed that he tried to refocus on the document in front of him instead of the warm gorgeous body sitting on him. 

Temari was annoyed. He was an important person to the Leaf blah blah. But he was also her incredibly sexy husband that she barely saw. She decided to take matters into her own hands.

She placed her warm hands under his shirt her nails lightly scratching over his abs. She was thankful for his usual slouched over position as it prevented women from realizing how fit her man was. 

“Mari….” He groaned at the feather-like touches. She grinned to herself. She had to hand it to him he was pretty dedicated to getting his report done. This was a far cry from the boy she once knew. 

“4 minutes Shika.” She teased lifting his shirt over his head. She placed soft kisses against his chest tracing with her tongue the tattoo over his heart. It was the Nara clan symbol her name and Shikadai's entwined in it. It matched the one she had on her ribs of the Kazekage family crest held up by a pair of antlers. 

“Princess…” he pleaded but she was unmoved. 

“I’m not doing anything.” She replied with a grin her lips gently kissing the crown of his head. “You keep working.” This put her tits in his direct line of sight. ‘Fuck she was good.’ The warm flesh rested against his cheek as he tried to look at his screen.

Her hands went to run through his soft hair. She loved it when he had it down and she was able to run her fingers through the dark strands. 

Her lips were scattering hot kisses all over his face and chest. “2 minutes.” 

Thank fuck that he had just signed off and checked the last box. He attached the report to the email forgetting to write anything but Naruto could figure it out, right? 

Before he closed out of the browsers his lips were on hers. 

“With a minute to spare.” He grinned pulling her lips back to his. She felt his tongue slide across hers as his shadows went to take off her robe so that his hands could take ahold of her ass. She moaned into his mouth as his hands squeezed and slapped the firm flesh. 

“Shika…” everyone thought that he was such a slouch. They’d be surprised to find out how much he liked to take control in bed. They’d trade-off but she loved this dominant side to her normally calm nin. 

She went to remove his pants until his shadow restrained her hands. “What the hell?” He just smirked at her his eyes filled with mischief. She set the game board. 

“You’ve been bad Princess. I told you I had to do work and you still came here looking like a little slut who needed to get fucked.” She tried to hide her grin, that was the game they were going to play tonight. Fine. 

“I’m sorry baby. I’ve just been really lonely. I didn’t mean to be distracting.” 

He just sent her that smug sexy look. “That’s not a good enough apology. On your knees.” She tried to hide her smirk as she sunk to the floor as he removed the last of his clothes. 

He tore off her bra freeing her tits. “You won’t be needing this anymore.” He held them in his hands before tweaking her nipples sending shocks through her. “Fuck, these are gorgeous.” He sat back in his chair running his hand up and down his length. 

“Come here Trouble.” With little more instruction, she took his dick into her mouth licking and sucking along his head before taking him down her throat. “Very good baby, you suck me off so good.” He told her sweetly before taking her head between his hands to control her movement. She looked positively sinful taking him down her throat like a professional. 

“Yes, baby work that tongue. Keep sucking, take me down.” Her wide teal eyes looked up meeting his own watchful ones. Fuck was he always this hot. She never took for granted that not only was her husband intelligent beyond compare he was insanely gorgeous. Which was fine by her. She only deserved the best that the five nations had to offer. 

Temari felt herself dripping. She was usually so dominant and demanding in their daily lives that being on her knees was making her hot. 

Before he could finish she found herself on her back with her legs spread in the air his length filling her.

“Fuck Mari your pussy feels so good.” The way that she was moaning and choking down his dick made him need to be in her. 

“Fuck me Shika, fuck me.” He began to strum her clit wanting her to cum with him. She was so keyed up that it wasn’t going to take much. 

“Shikamaru!” She cries out feeling her toes curl, her body trembling and exploded against his hand. 

“Good girl coat my dick.” He whispered against her ear sending kisses along her throat. Surprising her he stood up removing herself from him before picking up her limp body.

“Shika? “

With a grin he just sat down on the small couch they’d placed in his office placing her back on his lap. He gently and sweetly kissed her sweat matted forehead before sucking on the skin below her ear leaving a satisfying bruise. “I want to see my Princess ride me.” He explained with a grin, she just smiled in response before lifting herself up to drop back down onto his cock. 

“Ugh.” He groaned feeling her warmth envelop him. 

He watched as she wildly bounced up and down his dick squeezing her heaving tits in his hands. 

“Fuck baby keep going, you’re making me feel so good.” He moaned pulling her down to meet her mouth in a sloppy kiss. “Baby…” she cried out into his mouth feeling her walls start to squeeze him her second orgasm of the night hurtling towards them. 

She arched back placing her hands behind them allowing him to place those talented fingers against her clit. He leaned forward to suck on each of her full tits. 

“Does my Princess want to cum again?”

She pouted with glittering eyes. “Please.” 

He kissed her while teasingly tracing her skin from her clit to up her flat stomach. Even after so many years together, he was still stunned by how beautiful she was. “You were a very good girl tonight.” She nodded still committed to this headspace. 

Damn, he loved his woman. “I think you deserve a treat. Keep milking my cock. Make me cum with you.” She redoubled her efforts as he kept on firm hand stroking her pussy. 

“Mari!” He clutched her against his chest as his cum spilled inside her. 

She held on to him tightly whimpering as she felt herself release after she felt his warm cum. “Baby!” He held onto her tightly feeling the tremors run through her body. He kissed her forehead softly. "Good girl." It always filled him with so much pride that he was the only one who would ever see Suna's princess, and wind mistress like this. 

They sat there in a warm haze, lazily sharing kisses back and forth. Temari rested her face against his neck his sturdy and warm body beneath her lulling her to sleep. 

Shikamaru looked down seeing her sleepy form and carried her in his arms to their bedroom. He placed her gently on their bed while she looked at him with hooded eyes. She could be quite troublesome at times but he loved her more than he could ever express. 

He gently covered her naked body with one of his old clan shirts knowing that she got cold easily. 

“Thank you, Shika.” She told him gratefully kissing him softly. She was always so soft and pliant after they had sex. 

“You’re welcome, Princess.” He replied affectionately kissing the top of her head. He slid into the bed next to her and gathered her into his arms his lips meeting the back of her neck.

“I love you Shikamaru.” She sighed before her eyes fluttered to sleep. 

He squeezed her tightly once more. He knew how blessed he was to have her love. “I love you too Temari.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tatted-up Shikamaru is my weakness. So I always see memes and read things about how Shika is the more submissive one in bed and while I could see that I also love the idea that he likes to take charge and that Temari takes on more of that submissive role, just for him. Either way, they're both hot. Okay, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
